phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AAWikiOwner859
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :*The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :*The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :*'Please make sure you're !' It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :*Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :*''' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' " page. :*'''Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :*'Get Involved!' Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 23:54, January 8, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent edit STOP MAKING Odd-tastic: The Musical! Tpffan5196 00:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning }} Odd-tastic: The Musical Please do not keep adding this fan fiction episode. If you want to create your own Phineas and Ferb stories, you are allowed to do that on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon site. If you keep trying to add it here, whether you are logged in or not, you will be blocked for editing for a short period of time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Keeping adding good witch Isabella picture Until now, you have been adding Isabella as the good witch in Wizard of Odd picture all the time in her article, and I know about you adding a fake episode before. Can you please stop because it kinda annoying and redundant around here. Patrickau 26 01:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Trolypac 13:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts When creating a transcript, at least help contribute to the wiki by adding some dialogue in it. 18:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the transcript for the P&F feature film, it would've been best to wait to create the page until after it's in theaters next year. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC)